


Guide Me

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is almost upon them and Kakashi finds pleasure in allowing Iruka to guide his every action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide Me

Title: Guide Me  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: IruKaka  
Rating: NC17  
Kink: dom!Iruka  
Prompt: (By BobbyTeenager on Y!) Cooking dinner, wrapping presents, gingerbread house, the internet  
AN: Very heavily inspired by Lecanis’s fic http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/2226278.html

Kakashi stood statue still as Iruka slowly dried him off with a wonderfully soft and fluffy white towel. Resting his freshly-scrubbed hand lightly on the wall, he lifted first his left foot and then his right as directed and allowed his lover to slowly draw the soft cotton pyjama pants up his legs. He offered no protest as Iruka manoeuvred him into a variety of positions so that his hair could be combed and his teeth brushed, before smooth and creamy shaving foam was carefully applied to his rough cheeks and chin. 

The soft rasp of the razor was the only sound in the small bathroom, and Iruka pursed his lips in irritation. He really should have put some soothing music on before bathing his lover, but it was too late now, and he didn’t really want to admit that he had forgotten something. His lover was trusting Iruka to take control of his life, to take away the decisions that had been troubling him and to provide an environment where he could be safe. Slowly wiping away the excess foam with a warm towel, Iruka told Kakashi to go to the kitchen and to prepare their evening meal according to the recipe that was stuck to the fridge.

Deftly wielding the knife, Kakashi concentrated as he prepared their meal. Iruka was apparently in the mood for something fancy; the recipe was intricate and had a seemingly endless series of steps that had to be followed exactly. In the background he could hear the rumbling murmur that indicated that his lover was singing in the shower again and he smiled softly, glad that Iruka was not forcing him to listen. The man who was Kakashi’s Master had many skills; unfortunately singing was not among them. Idly humming a little ditty that he’d heard whilst out on his mission, he turned his attention back to the stove.

“Good boy Kakashi.” Iruka praised as he entered the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively. “It smells delicious.” He peered over the copy-nin’s shoulder to check what he was doing, before affectionately petting him on the head. “I’ll be in the study, come and see me when dinner is served.” He moved purposefully into the hall, trusting that Kakashi would do his best at the simple task, before going into the bathroom to quickly clean up the bloody mess left there from Kakashi’s shower. When he was done, he went into the study and took out the pile of grading that he still had to finish.

Carefully setting the table, Kakashi made sure that there were no wrinkles in the tablecloth, utilising the small iron that he had stored at the back of the pantry to make the snowy damask look absolutely perfect. Then he carefully placed out a single setting of crockery and cutlery, making extra sure that it was clean and shiny, before setting out the serving plates full of freshly cooked food, making sure that the placement was just so. He could still remember, with heart aching clarity, the terribly disappointed expression on Iruka’s face the one and only time that he hadn’t spent the extra effort on presentation. 

A soft scratch at the door let Iruka know that Kakashi was coming in and he looked up expectantly. Kakashi was keeping his eyes properly downcast and his posture strangely demure. He kept his mouth shut and Iruka nodded approvingly. He had said nothing to Kakashi about telling him when dinner was ready; merely that he should come to the study where Iruka could see him. Rising to his feet, he brushed past his lover, telling him to follow, and moved back down the hall to the kitchen. He was impressed with Kakashi’s careful attention to detail and praised him accordingly.

After Iruka had seated himself, Kakashi moved to his side, and knelt onto his cushion on the floor, waiting patiently for his lover to take the first bite. Holding in a sigh of relief when Iruka pronounced the meal to be wonderful, Kakashi stayed as still as possible, focusing on the expressions crossing beloved’s face. When the command came to ‘open wide’ he instantly obeyed, eyeing the morsel hovering in front of his face, and opened his mouth the appropriate distance. Chewing, he reflected that it really was rather good. After swallowing, he ran his tongue around his teeth to catch the last of the taste as he waited for his Iruka to select another bite for him.

There was something rather relaxing about hand feeding a submissively kneeling Kakashi, and Iruka relished the opportunity to indulge himself. He still kept a tab of exactly how much he fed to his lover however, as there was no point in giving Kakashi too much to eat after such a mission; his stomach would only reject it violently. Pleasantly full himself, he took his time, allowing Kakashi to fully experience every mouthful. After the last bite, Iruka bade Kakashi to stand, told him to put away the leftovers and to do the dishes. 

Happily scrubbing the dirty dishes, Kakashi listened to the sounds of Iruka calmly wrapping up, in crackly plastic, the gorgeous gingerbread house that he had purchased as a Christmas gift for the Hokage. He wondered what his lover was going to get him this year; he sincerely hoped that it was going to be an all-day stainless-steel anal plug. He’d seen them advertised on the internet and had emailed the link through to Iruka with some not-so-subtle suggestions about gift-giving. With a final wipe of the dish towel, he turned to face the man on his mind. 

“Have you finished Kakashi?” Iruka enquired when his lover turned to face him, beckoning the man closer. “Would you like a reward?” The fearsome copy-ninja blushed at his words, but nodded and sidled closer. Iruka smiled and rose to his feet. He carefully brushed his fingers through Kakashi’s wild silver hair, making sure to tug lightly at the sensitive nape of the man’s neck. A slight hitch in his lovers’ breath caused Iruka to smile; Kakashi’s unguarded reactions to him always sending little shooting bolts of pleasure through his nervous system.

Pleasure and pain mingled together was the ultimate indulgence, and Kakashi writhed with anticipation as he stripped off for his Masters’ pleasure. Iruka took care of all of the decisions; Kakashi just had to follow his orders exactly. After all, displeasing Iruka meant pain without pleasure, and often, enforced abstinence as well. Staring into the lusty eyes of his lover, Kakashi licked his lips with anticipation as he was ordered to turn around, spread his legs, and touch his toes. Spread open so wide, knowing that Iruka was looking at his most intimate area, was sending shivers racing up and down his spine. 

Rising slowly to his feet, Iruka commanded Kakashi to stay exactly in his pose; he was not to move so much as a muscle. He took his time going to the cupboard and grabbing the lube, knowing that Kakashi would be feeling the burn of stretch. Popping open the cap, he was amused to see goose-bumps break out over his lovers’ hips. Carefully slicking up a finger, he slid it slowly around his destination, before pushing in past the ring of tight muscles. Even though he’d thoroughly cleaned Kakashi out during his shower, the tiny entrance was still amazingly snug around his intruding digit.

Clenching his inner muscles as unobtrusively as possible, Kakashi revelled in the feeling of dragging invasion. The minimal lube used by his lover intensified the feeling wonderfully, and Kakashi let cries and gasps of pleasure escape his lips. No-one had ever known him as intimately as Iruka did. His Master knew things about his body that Kakashi would never have even suspected. A stinging pain in his balls drew his attention immediately back to what Iruka was doing. Clearly his attention had wandered, which had annoyed his lover, who had done something to remedy the situation.

The incredible tightness was unbelievable around his rigid erection as Iruka ever so slowly sank to the hilt inside his lover. Kakashi’s attention was entirely focused on him and what he was doing, and Iruka rewarded his lover with loving caresses and gentle kisses. Fully seated, he arched his back, forcing Kakashi to place his hand flat on the floor to keep from being pushed over. Then he slowly withdrew his length, entirely leaving his lovers’ hot body to run his organ around the gaping entrance, before thrusting forwards forcefully enough to wrench a cry from Kakashi’s throat.

Pleas, cries and begs fell from Kakashi’s open mouth, words that would have humiliated him at any other time sounding natural and appropriate for the situation. Carefully resting his weight on his hands, he pushed backwards with his hips, meeting Iruka thrust for thrust. A swift swat against his ass caused his knees to tremble, and he nearly lost his balance when his Master began to paddle alternate cheeks; never ceasing his thrusting. He could feel his own organ sticking to his belly with pre-come and wished desperately that he could raise his hand and tug himself to completion.

Reaching his peak with an ecstatic shout, Iruka shot his load into Kakashi’s willing body. Disengaging, when the aftershocks had dissipated, he stepped back to admire the view. Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Iruka told Kakashi to finish himself off by hand without standing up. He watched with interest as his lover carefully redistributed his weight and then raised a hand to fondle his balls. Curious fingers rose up to carefully dip into his extended asshole, coming out covered in thick white semen, which Kakashi then smeared along his own length.

With his organ sticky with Iruka’s leavings, it didn’t take long for Kakashi to peak, his cum shooting forth forcefully enough to splatter onto his face. Breathing harshly and rapidly losing his balance, Kakashi waited for Iruka’s permission to rise. Allowed to stand, he turned around and began cleaning up his own mess on command. His cum was thick and bitter, becoming less palatable the longer it took him to gather it up on his fingers and then lick them clean. The pleasure and approval in Iruka’s eyes was all the reward he needed, however the invitation to sleep together in the same bed, if he was clean, was a definite bonus.


End file.
